Visitando Phil
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: Minha versão de como os Vingadores descobriram que Coulson estava vivo.


**A/N: Oi pessoal desculpe o tempo que fiquei ausente. Tive vários problemas com computador e internet, mas agora que tá tudo resolvido foi tentar postar uma nova história quase sempre. Essa em particular eu escrevi faz muito tempo se passa um tempo depois de Os Vingadores, então desconsidere os eventos de Agents of Shield e Capitão América 2. Bom acho que é só isso. Não esqueça de mandar um review se gostarem. ;)**

Visitando Phil

-O quê? – Os vingadores exclamaram juntos e surpresos, depois de terem ouvido a afirmação do diretor da Shield.

-Coulson está vivo – Nick Fury tinha acabado de dizer calmamente.

Depois disso, a sala se encheu de barulho. A equipe de super heróis discutia entre si e exigia uma explicação.

-Silêncio por favor – Fury pediu calmamente – Eu posso explicar minha decisão.

-Claro que pode Nick – Tony disse sarcasticamente – Depois de partir nosso coração.

-Você admite que ficou abalado? – Clint perguntou incrédulo.

-Não é hora pra discussões – Steve cortou – Por que não os contou, senhor?

-Vocês tem sorte de seu líder ser o mais educado – Fury continuou – vocês concordam comigo que o que... aconteceu com Coulson os motivou a se unir. Cheguei a conclusão de que se contasse a vocês diante da batalha iminente, só dificultaria ainda mais a situação. Eserei que tudo fosse resolvido para informá-los.

-Onde ele está? – Thor perguntou preocupado.

-Acho que todos queremos visitá-lo – Bruce disse – se o senhor permitir é claro.

-Ele está num hospital central em Manhatan – o diretor disse – Colocamos ele num hospital civil para mantê-lo em segredo. Acho que Phil pode gostar de uma visita.

Assim, todos saíram da sala. Natasha foi a última a sair.

-Obrigada senhor – ela disse, escondendo uma lágrima.

Na recepção do hospital em Manhatan, seis super heróis estavam agitados e preocupados.

-Viemos visitar Phil Coulson – Tony disse urgentemente.

A recepcionista levantou os olhos preguiçosamente da tela do computador e observou a equipe a frente com um olhar de desprezo.

-Vocês todos são parentes dele? – ela disse com uma voz irritante.

-Você sabe quem nós somos? – Tony disse duvidando dela – Que tipo de pergunta é essa?

-Tony – Bruce o alertou com o olhar.

-Só a família pode visitá-lo – a recepcionista respondeu com uma cara azeda.

-Minha cara dama – Thor tomou a frente e fez uma reverência – Coulson é um amigo estimado de todos os. Pensamos que estava morto.

-Já disse que só a família pode vê-lo – ela respondeu num tom de voz mais alto.

-Ele não tem família – Steve disse calmamente - Nós somos... colegas de trabalho próximos dele.

-Ah tudo bem – a recepcionista disse impaciente – Podem ir - Ela digitou "COULSON" no teclado – Quarto 113.

-Obrigado – Steve agradeceu e sua equipe o seguiu pelo corredor.

-Mais uma vez o Cap salvou o dia – disse Tony – Se eu fosse o chefe já tinha despedido ela faz tempo.

-Ela estava começando a me irritar – Natasha resmungou.

-Calma Nat – Clint disse a ela e o resto da equipe sorriu ouvindo o apelido.

-É aqui – Bruce suspirou e eles entraram no quarto.

No leito de hospital, Phil Coulson parecia estar dormindo, seus olhos estavam fechados e sua expressão era solene. Os vingadores ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo.

-Estamos felizes por estar vivo – Thor finalmente disse.

-Da próxima vez peça cobertura antes de atacar alguém – resmungou Tony.

-Meu colega pode ser rude – Bruce disse – mas tem razão. É uma sorte ter sobrevivido, que bom está vivo.

-Você deu o maior susto Coulson – Clint sorriu.

-Nunca mais pense em fazer isso – Natasha se aproximou de Phil – Seu trabalho é investigar e se infiltrar e não sair por aí usando uma arma que nem sabe pra que serve em caras sem noção completamente malucos.

Todo mundo riu baixinho exceto Thor, se lembrando do irmão preso em Asgard.

-Fique bom logo – ela beijou a testa de Coulson.

-Bom eu... – Steve gaguejou para a surpresa de todos – prometo autografar suas figurinhas e... Obrigado. Se não fosse por você, acho que não conseguiríamos. Obrigado por ainda acreditar em heróis, é o que nós estamos tentando ser e você é o nosso herói.

Um longo momento silencioso se seguiu, todos estavam refletindo nas palavras do Capitão.

-Fique bom logo Coulson – Steve disse e sua equipe o seguiu para fora do quarto.

Assim que os vingadores partiram, Coulson sorriu.

**A/N: Espero que tenham gostado. Aguardem mais fics de os Vingadores. Bjims**


End file.
